A one woman army
by molly3105
Summary: Ella Coulson is the niece of Phil Coulson. Ella is a proud member of Interpol s task force that are hunting down members of Hydra, but when she get to close to the truth about who her uncle really is she was taken out by Hydra or so they through. What will happen when she teams up with Cap and the rest of the avengers to take out Hydra and what happens when she meets Bucky Barnes
1. Chapter 1

"We are gathered there today to bid our farewell to our friend, son and brother Phillip J Coulson."

The minister said as he stood in front of the coffin that was covered in white roses, white hibiscuses, yellow and orange tulips, yellow dahlias.

The crowd that was gathered, mostly dressed in black and dark blue colors, sat amongst gravestones that when hundreds of years back. There was Phil´s parents and his brothers and sister sat beside there wife and husband and behind then sat Phil´s nephews and nieces.

Phil´s oldest niece Ella sniffled as tears fall down her cheeks, her younger cousin sat on her left, her younger sister on her right, each trying to console each other.

Tony Stark was sitting beside a woman in a dark blue suit and beside her sat a blond haired man who she knew was Captain America and beside him sat a red haired woman and it made her wonder how her uncle knew these people, one thing was for sure she was going to find out she through as she tugged at the cast on her left wrist.

"Into your loving arms we commend his spirit and give him safe haven." The minister said in a powerful tone as he looked over at Phil´s family.

Ella bent over slightly, buried her head in her hands as she sobbed, she looked up as she felt a hand patting her back gently and she sees her younger sister handled her a handkerchife and she smiled at her sister as she wiped her eyes.

Ella started at the coffin as she through a bout her uncle that was laying inside, his life cut short all because some drunk driver ran a red light she through as she clenched her fist as she tried to control her anger as she sees her father looking at her mom with tears in his eyes.

"God take out of his world the soul of Phillip J. Coulson, we therefore commit his body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust." The minister continued.

Ella watched people file past her uncle coffin as the placed a single white rose on it and offered their condolences to her grandparents.

"You ready?" She heard her sister asked.

"What?" Ella asked as she turned her head to see her sister standing beside her as she wiped her cheeks.

"You go ahead." Ella said with a sad smile as she turned her head back to the coffin.

"What ever you are thinking, don´t." Her sister said as she walked towards where their parents were standing with the rest of their family.

Ella started at the coffin as two cemetery workers started to lower the coffin into the ground and she felt the anger within her rise as she stood and walked towards the whole in the ground, taking a deep breath as she looked down at the whole and dropped the rose she had in her hand.

"Goodbye uncle Phil." Ella said as she turned and walked the other way cause she need to be alone right now.

"Ella!" Her younger sister called out as she sees her sister walking away from them.

"Sophie." their mom said as she placed her hand on her daughters shoulder." Let her be. She will come back when she is ready." Their mom said as she to watched her daughter walk away, she knew how much her oldest daughter loved her uncle and it had been hard for Ella to except that Phil was was gone.

"You do know she is not going to let this go." Sophie said as she turned her head over her shoulder so she could look at her mom." She is going to do something stupid."

"We will deal with it, but not to day." Their mom said as she turned and walked towards her parent that was talking to none other then Tony Stark.

Steve Rogers had been watching the woman through out the service and he wondered who she was to Phil." Who is that woman?" Steve asked as he sees Tony and Pepper walking towards him.

"Who?" Tony asked as he removed his sunglasses to see where Steve was pointing." Ah." Tony said as he sees Phil´s niece walking.

"Her name is Ella Coulson." Pepper said with a sad look on her face cause she remembered form her many talks with Phil how much proved he was off his niece when she had joined Interpol and how she had become the second in command of Interpol´s task force team that was trying to find the members that was left off the old Hydra.

"Coulson?" Steve asked as he looked towards Pepper.

"She is Phil´s niece."

"You would like her Cap. You too have a lot in common." Tony said as Pepper slapped in on the arm." What?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked with a confused look on his face as he turned his head back to the woman, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She works with Interpol´s task force team that is trying to find members of Hydra from around the second world war and bring them to justice."

"Ella´s father´s parents are from Europe. They were just kids when the second world war broke out, but they seen and felt the pain like meany people did during dose times." Pepper told Steve.

"How do you know so much?" Tony asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Phil and i talked." Pepper said as she moved her arm around Tony´s." Phil wanted her to join s.h.i.e.l.d. But i guess that will never happen now." Pepper said as she and Tony walked away, leaving Steve standing there watching Phil´s family.

"Maybe she still should." Steve said to himself before he turned and walked towards his bike.

six mouths later Ella had been using ever contact she had to find out everything she could about her uncle and she had found some thing was not expecting, but it had to wait cause she had been called away and had only just returned home from a mission over seas when she walked into her apartment just as a shoot could be heard and it took Ella a second to realized what it was cause she was dead on her feet.

She felt a warm sensation in her chest, like hot fire running through her body and she placed a hand on her chest, she looked down at her at the palm of her hand to see it was covered in her blood and before she could reach for her own gun she fall down on her knees as another shoot was heard and she fall down on the floor just as her eyes closed.

Brock Rumlow bowed down beside the woman and he moved a piece of hair away from her face with his gun. leaning his head to the side." What a waste." He said with a sigh, he said as he got back up and walked out of the apartment as he reached his hand into the pocked of his jacked and pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number and placed the phone against his ear as he waited for the person to answer.

Alexander Pierce was sitting inside his office looking down at some old files that was on his desk when his phone rang." Pierce." He said as he answered the phone.

"Ella Coulson is dead." Brock Rumlow said.

"Good." Pierce said as he leaned back in his chair. "She was getting to close. Miss Coulson was a thorn in our side for far to long. Her dead is a blessing.

"It´s one thorn pulled out and several more to go." Rumlow said.

"You are referring to Captain America?" pierce asked as Rumlow nodded his head.

"He will be taken care of in do time. Got it?" Pierce said.

"For now." Rumlow said before ending the call.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella walked up the stairs to the apartment of Cara Jensen a woman she had worked with for years and she hope that what she had learned was not true but she was going to find out one way or the other she through as she stopped in front her front door and knocked and she didn´t have to wait long before the door was open.

"Oh, you." The woman said as she started at her boss second in command and she tried not to look shocked to see Ella standing there alive cause she had been told that she had been killed.

"Hello to you two Cara" Ella said as she pushed her way into apartment.

"Come in." Cara said annoyed as she closed the door " I would offer you something to drink, but you are not staying long." She said as she turned around and the smug tone in her voice vanished the second she sees the gun in Ella´s hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked.." Stop!" She yelled out in fear as Ella pointed her gun at her.

"How much? How much to sell me out?" Ella asked.

"I don´t know what you are talking..." She screamed out as Ella fired her gun, shooting her in the leg, making her fall down on the floor in front of her

"You bitch!" She screamed out in pain as she looked up at Ella.

"How about we try this one more time." Ella said as she bowed down on her in front of the woman she had worked with for many years." How much did they pay you for you to sell me out?" Ella asked as she pressed the gun down on the bullet wound, making her scream out.

"Nothing!"

"Wrong answer." Ella said as she pressed down harder.

"I was ordered to!"

"By who?"

"Come one." Cara said shake of her head." You know i can´t tell you."

"That is to bad." Ella said with a sigh as she got back on her feet and looked down at Cara as she pointed her gun at her head.

"Please." Cara begged as she held her hand forwards." I can give you the name of who really killed your uncle."

"What!?" Ella said as she lowered her gun down to her side.

Cara laughed as she sees the sad look that was on Ella´s face." Come one you know he was not killed by a drunk driver you said so yourself."

"Who!"

"Have you ever heard of the god Loki... Wait." Cara yelled as Ella raised her gun and pointed it at her head." You know i am telling the truth you saw what happened in New York."

"What dose that have to do with Phil?" Ella asked.

"Your uncle is or was a s.h.i.e.l.d. Agent and he was killed by the god they called Loki."

"I don´t believe you." Ella said as she took a step backwards.

"Don´t believe me i don´t care." Cara said as she got onto her feet." But the question you should be asking is why do they want you dead."

"Better question is who are they?" Ella asked.

"You are a smart girl." Cara said as she limped towards the kitchen counter and grabbed the wine glass that stood there and she took a drink of the glass and she could see by the look on Ella´s face that she was searching her brain for the answer.

"Oh dear god." Cara said as she placed the glass down on the counter." Hydra."

"You are working for Hydra?" Ella asked as she felt the anger with in her rise." You have been working for Hydra all this time?"

"Yes." Cara said as she reached her hand into the draw that was right in front of her hand." And you have been a pain in our ass for so long." Cara pulls the gun out and pointed it at Ella, but before she could fire Ella fired her gun and the bullet it her in the chest and as she stumbled backwards Ella fired her gun again and this time it was a head shoot.

"God damned." Ella said as she walks over and stand in front of Cara´s body, she stands there for a few second before she turned and walked out of the apartment, pulling her open from her pocked and dial the persons she walks to talk to and she doesn´t have to wait long.

"Hello." A tried voice answered.

"I killed Cara, John" Was all Ella said as she walked out of the building and hurried across the street.

"You did what!" John yelled.

"She is Hydra." Ella said as she hurried down the sidewalk and hurried into an ally as she leaned her back against the wall as she ran over her eyes.

"What do you mean she was Hydra?" John asked.

"She is the one that gave them my safe house address, she is the reason i almost died." Ella stopped talking as she heard voices whisper in the background." It was not her was it?" Ella asked as a tear fall down her cheek.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don´t lie to me!" Ella yelled as she wiped the tear away with the back of her hand.

"You didn´t give me any choice!"

"Bull shit!"

"You should have let it go baby." John said with a sad sigh.

"I am coming for you next." Ella said in anger as she pushed herself away from the wall and walked back out of the ally, but she stopped as she felt a gun being pushed against the side of her head.

"Fuck you." Ella said as she took a deep breath and lifted her leg up and kicked gun out of the mans hand, she quickly turned grabbed a hold of the other mans gun and elbowed him in the face as she took a hold of his gun and she got down on her knees and pointed the gun between the mans legs as she fried the gun, shooting the other man in the knee, making him fall down.

He moved his hand to the side and pulled out a knife and she hurried towards him and blocked move as she pushed her knee into his stomach one..two times and she grabbed the knife from his hand and stabbed in the back, turning towards the other man and shoot in in the chest.

She took a couple of deep breaths as she looked down at the two dead men and she could hear John was still on the line so she bowed down and placed the phone against her ear.

"Is it done?"

"No, but it will be." Ella said as she ended the call and clocked the gun as she walked down the street and that is when the shooting started and all hell broke lose.

Two years later.

Ella unlocked the door to her apartment and walked inside and quickly closed the door behind her. Putting her purse on the table next to the door as she kicked her shoes off before walking into the kitchen and the second she stepped inside they light was turned on and she sees a black man with an eye patch sitting on one of the kitchen chair, pointing a gun at her.

"Who are you?" Ella asked as she slowly moved her hand behind her back to grab her own gun, but she stopped as she sees the man holding the gun up in the air before he pulls it down and placed it into the kitchen room table.

"My name is Nick Fury and i was your uncle´s boss." Fury said as he sees the confused look on her face as she moved her hand down and walked closer towards him.

"You s.h.i.e.l.d.?"

"Like your uncle." Fury said as he held his hand out towards the chair in front of him." Sit, lets talk."

"About?" Ella asked as she walked over and sat down on the chair as she waited for him to start talking, but he just looks down at the newspaper that was laying on the table.

"Nice handiwork." Fury said as he pushed the newspaper towards her and she looked down to see the headline. _Secretary Mike Miller was killed in his home last night by an intruder._

"He was working for Hydra." Ella said as she pushed the newspaper back towards Fury.

"What did he tell you?" Fury asked her.

"What makes you think he told me anything?" Ella asked.

"Cause the always talk." Fury said with a smile on his face cause he had been following her every move over the past two years and the only reason he had kept quiet about it was because he new the all were somehow involved with Hydra.

"So i ask you again." Fury said as he leaned forward in his chair." What did he tell you?"

"S.h.i.e.l.d is not as clean as you thing."

"What the hell dose that mean?" Fury asked with an confused look, but was he really that confused cause he had is own suspicion about it for sometime and he didn´t want to believe it until now.

"You have a traitor amongs you or maybe more then one." Ella said." But you already knew that didn´t you?" She got her answer as she sees him nodding his head.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"That is why i am here. I want to make you an offer." Fury said.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after Ella had meet Fury she were she found herself back in the stats, and she walk walking down the side walk before she turned the corner and walked into the park, she walked across the grass when all of the sudden a group of men walked towards her, all dressed in black and she slowed down as she sees one of the men pulling out a knife from behind his back, and two of them pulled out hand guns.

"Really?" She asked a bit annoyed that they could not just leave her alone for one freaking day.

She let out a sigh as she moved her backpack over her shoulder as she walked towards the group and the second she reach, the started to form a circle around her and she moved into a fighting position as she waited for any of them to make a move and she turned to look at the man in front of her.

"Hit me!" She said.

The man smiled at her as he walked towards her and throw two fist, but she caught one, but the other was to fast and it connects with her cheek. She lifted her leg and pushed him so hard in his stomach that he fall backwards and out of the corner of her eye she sees one of the men with the hand gun was aiming his gun at her and she pushed her leg to the side, kicking it out of his hand and she turned quickly around and kicked him hard in the face with the back of her shoe, and he falls down just as another one grabs her by the back of her hair and she hissed out as he pulled her backwards and she manages to escape by hitting him in the ribs one..two.. tree time, breaking his ribs.

She turns around and a fist hits her in the nose, making her lose her balance and the man she took out first takes a hold of her arm and twisted it behind her back and she falls face first to the ground.

"You should have stayed gone." She hears one of the men saying.

"You think so?" Ella asked as she looked up at the man and he pushed her in the face making blood flow out of her mouth and she bowed her head as she spit the blood out and that is when she sees the knife laying by her side.

"What dose your boss think knowing you all got beat by a girl?" She said as she quickly grabbed the knife off the ground and pushed into the food of the man that stood in front of her and he screams out in pain as she pulls it out as she turned her body to the side as she throws it a the second man with a gun and falls onto he ground.

"You bitch!" The man behind her yelled out as he moved his hand into her hair and pulled her up." You are gone pay for..." Was all he got out as she stepped on his food and she elbowed him in the stomach, making him let go of her hair and she kicked his knee away and he falls to the side and she quickly moves over him as she start hitting him in the face and she only stops when she sees the mans face is covered in blood and she falls back onto the ground as she tried to catch her breath.

A few days had past since that day in the park and she had been following Steve Rogers as Fury had asked her and she was starting to get bored of it cause that man didn´t do anything beside go running in the morning and then he would grab a cup of coffee from the coffee shop around the corner of his apartment and head home, but this day was different cause this day he was picked up by the woman she knew as the black widow and she found out they were leaving for a mission so she had sometime to herself before she was need to follow the Captain.

Ella opened the door to her apartment and the second she closed the door she knew she was not alone and she reach her hand behind her back as she walked towards the kitchen and she lowered the gun as she sees who was sitting in her kitchen.

"What part of laying low did you not understand!? Fury asked the second she walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Ella asked with a confused look on her face as she placed take out box on the kitchen table." Oh." She said as she as Fury slide a news paper across the table.

" I didn´t start that." She said as she pointed her finger down at the news paper." I was minding my one business when the came at me."

"They were s.h.i.e.l.d. agents." Fury said with a sigh.

"Then they were dirty s.h.i.e.l.d. agent. Or should i say Hydra agents cause the wanted me dead." Ella said as she sat down on one of the chairs and started to eat from the take out box.

"Should you not be following Rogers?" Fury asked.

"He was picked up by the window, they were headed out on a mission." She said as she swallowed her food." What is with the look?" She asked as she waved her fork at him.

"I need you to be ready cause a war is coming." Fury said he got off the chair.

"I am always ready." Ella said as she placed the take out box back on the table as she got of her chair and told Fury to follow her and he followed her down the hallway and she lead him into the spar guest room and walked towards the bed and got down on her knees and grabbed a hold of something Fury could not see, but his eyes went wide as he sees a plate filled with all different kind of guns and knifes.

"Hole shit." Fury said as he looked back and forth between her and the weapons." I am starting to like you more and more each day." Fury said with a smile on his face.

"Like i said." She said as she pulled it back under the bed." I am always ready."

"Good."

two days later Ella was walking towards Steve Rogers apartment in the middle of the night cause she had gotten a call from Fury to meet her there cause it had started and she need to make sure Steve was safe.

She was walking across the street when all of the sudden she heard the sound of glass breaking and she looked up to see a man in the air and she turned her head to see him crashing through a window of the building behind her and she knew it most be the Captain and she knew she should follow him, but she turned and ran towards Steve´s apartment and hurried up the stair and into Steve´s apartment and she sees a woman bowed over Fury.

"Fury." She called out as the woman turned on her with her gun pointing at her." Heyyy." Ella said as she held her hand up in surrender.

"She is with me." Both women heard Fury saying and they turned to see him laying as he tried to reach for something in side the pocked of his pants.

"What is it?" Ella asked as she got down on her knees beside him as she leaned her ear towards his lips.

"Pocked." Fury said as he grabbed a hold of her hand." He is coming for you next." Fury said before he closed his eyes.

"Sir. Sir!" The woman yelled out as she tried to wake him up.

Ella quickly placed her hand into the pocked of his pants and she pulled out a folded out piece of paper before she turned and ran out of the apartment and she could hear the woman yelling at her as she walked down the hallway as she unfolded the piece of paper to see to words.

_Winter soldier_

Ella was sure she had come across that name before when she was working for Interpol, but she never found out who it was or of it even was a person, but she knew now that who or what ever it was it was the key to everything she had been looking for over the years and she knew just the person she was going to get the answer from.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up." Ella said as she slapped John hard across his face and she had to admit that she liked the shocked look that was on his face as he realized who it was that had overpowered him.

"You bitch!" John yelled out as he struggled in the chair she had tied him to.

"Hello to you to." Ella said as she leaned back in her own chair with her arms crossed as she stared at him.

"I should have killed you when i had the chance." John said.

"You did try remember not once but two times." Ella said as she held up two fingers.

"I wont miss next time." He said with a nasty smile on his face as he looked around the room and he did a double take by the door to his study as he sees one of his men laying there.

"Oh yeah." Ella said as she turned to look over her shoulder to see the man laying out side the door." I killed them." She said as she looked back at John.

"Now." She said, clapping her hands together." You and i are going to have a talk."

"I got nothing to say." John said as he kept one struggling against the rope so he didn´t see the knife Ella had taken out until he screamed out in pain and he looked down to see a knife in his thigh.

"Like i said." She said as she twisted the knife as he screamed out." We need to talk."

"Talk about what!"

"The winter soldier." Ella said and she could see by the look on his face that he knew who she was talking about.

"Why do you want to know about the winter soldier?" John asked as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Who is he?"

"Come one Ella." John said with a shake of his head." You know i can´t tell you that."

"Not the answer i was looking for, so." Ella said as she pulled the knife out of his thigh and pushed it into his other thigh.

"You bitch!" He screamed out.

"I know you know who he is cause you know what i found out?" Ella said as she held up a finger." And this one is my favorite." Your grandfather was a part of the team that worked on a secret project called asset and." Ella said as she leaned down to picked something off the floor.

John sees her leaning back up and in her hand she is holding a folder and she opened it and took out an old photo for him to see and his eyes wide as he sees who is in the photo.

"That is your grandfather." Ella said as she pointed to a man." And this man." She pointed to a short man with glasses." Arnim Zloa. Who s.h.i.e.l.d. took as a prisoner of war during the 40s." She said as she throw the photo at him.

"So i am going to ask you again. What is the asset or should i say who?"

"If i tell you they are going to kill me."

"Either them or me." Ella said as she leaned forward in her chair as she pulled out a gun from behind her back.

"Ella come one." John begged.

"Give me a name." She said as she pointed the gun between his legs." You going to give me a name cause you know i will shot you."

"Sergeant Barnes!" He yelled out.

"I am sorry?" Ella said with a confused look on her face." Sergeant Barnes as in." She said as she waved the gun towards his face.

"James Buchanan Barnes."

"That is not possible cause he died in the 40s."

John started to laugh as he sees the confused look on her face." That is what Captain America things as well so how do you think he is going to react when he realized it is dear old friend that is trying to kill him?"

"James Barnes is the winter soldier? how?"

"The froze him each time he completed a mission and the second he start to remember anything about his old life the wipes his memory."

"You people are sick." Ella said said lifted her gun and she was going to shoot him, but she stopped as she heard her phone beep and she reached her hand into the pocked of her jacked and pulled out her phone, her eyes wide when she sees who it was and she quickly stood as she placed the phone back inside the pocked.

"It is your lucky day." She said with a smile as she softly clapped his cheek." Before she turned and walked out of his study, but what he said made her stop and turn around.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"You leave me alive and i will hunt down ever one you ever loved starting with..." Was all he got out before she shoot him once... twice in the chest.

"Your luck ran out." She said as she turned and walked out of the study and into the hallway and she is almost at the front door when someone grabbed a hold of her pant leg and she looked down to see one of John´s men and she leaned down so she can whisper into his ear.

"Tell Pierce i am coming for him next." Ella said as she hit him in the head with her gun before she gets back on her feet and walks out of the front door.

Ella walked down the dark tunnel and she stopped as she sees light coming up ahead and she wiped the blood that was coming from the gash on her forehead before she continued down the tunnel and she turned towards the light and she sees Fury laying in a bed and he looked really bad.

"Did you know?" Ella asked.

Fury turned his head to see her standing in the doorway and if he didn´t know any better, he would have through she had just returned from battle by the way she looked.

"Did i know what?" Fury asked as he sits up in the bed as she walks into the room and sits down on the chair beside his bed.

"That James Buchanan Barnes is the winter soldier?" She asked leaned back in the chair.

"I through as much." Fury said as he pointed his finger towards her head." You got some blood.."

Ella wipes the blood away with the back of her sleeve just as a man walks into the room and she reached for her gun, but she puts it away when Fury tells her, he is his doctor.

"Sorry." Ella said.

"None taken." The doctor said as he walked towards her and reached his hand out towards her.

"What are you doing?" Ella asked.

"I am going to check you over real quick." He said as he lifted her head as he stared into her eyes for a few second." You don´t have a concussion, but the gash on your forehead are going to need stitches." He said as he walked away to get what he needs.

"Are you going to tell Rogers?" Ella asked as she lets out a hiss as the doctor moves the needle into her skin.

"He doesn´t need to know right now." Fury said.

"What are you going to do cause he is going to find out. The winter soldier was the one that shoot you at his apartment that night and the have send him after Rogers."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She said as she hissed again." You done doc?" Ella asked cause of she hated one thing it was needles.

"I am just about.. Done." The doctor said as he stepped away from her.

"Thanks." Ella said as she smiled up at the doctor before turning her head back to Fury.

"How do you even know any of this?"

"I might have when to see someone for answers." Ella said as she moved out of the chair.

"You when to see him didn´t you?"

"Maybe."

"Is he still alive?" Fury got his answer by the look on her face and he could see some sadness behind the cold look she had one her face.

"I am sorry." fury said.

"For?" Ella asked.

"I know how you once felt about him." Fury said.

"That all ended when i learn it was him that sold me out to hydra and.." Ella was about to say something else when the doctor came back into the room.

"Hill are bringing Rogers and the two others back here as we speak." He said.

"Then i should probably leave." Ella said as she turned to leave.

"I think it is time you all meet." Fury said as he sees her stop in her track and she turned around to look at him." I work best alone."

"You have been working alone for to long." Fury said with a sigh as he sees the annoyed look on her face." Maybe it is time for you to work with a team that will have your back for once." Fury told her cause after knowing for for some years now, he knew she need to learn to trust people again and who better to trust them Rogers.


	5. Chapter 5

Ella moved out of the chair the second she heard voices coming from outside the room and she sees Steve Rogers and the man she had learned was Sam Wilson and the woman was none other then Natasha Romanoff also known as Black widow who looked shocked when she sees Fury laying in the bed.

"About damn time." Fury said as he looks at the four people that had walked into the room.

"How bad?" Natasha asked as she the doctor moved her towards the chair beside the bed and the second she sat down he moved a hand behind her back and one over the bullet wound and pressed down hard in hops to stop the bleeding.

"Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver and one hell of a headache." Fury said.

"Don´t forget your collapsed lunge." The doctor said as he kept his hand on Natasha´s wound.

"Let´s not forget that." Fury said with sarcasm." Otherwise i am good."

"They cut you open. Your heart stopped." Natasha Said.

"Tetrodotoxin B. It slows the pulse to one beat a minuet. Banner developed it for stress. Didn´t work so great for him, but we found use for it." Fury said.

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?" Steve asked as his eyes when to the woman that stood by Fury´s bed side.

"Any attempt one the Director´s life had to look successful." Hill said.

"Can´t kill you if you are already dead. Besides, i wasn´t sure who to trust." Fury said as he looked over at Steve to see he was staring at Ella and he was about to say something when Steve pointed his finger at her.

"I know you." Steve said.

"Everyone i would like for you to meet Ella Coulson." Fury said as he held his hand out towards Ella.

"Coulson?" Natasha said as she looked over at Ella." As in.."

"She is Phil´s niece." Fury said as he got out of the bed with help from Hill and they walked over and he sat down by the table that stood in the middle of the room.

"Why is she here?" Steve asked with a hard look on his face cause she might be Phil´s niece, but he didn´t know her and that meant he didn´t trust her.

"Ella has been helping me over the past few years and she is the reason we are all sitting here talking and not 10 feet under." Fury said as he looked over at Steve.

"She can be trusted."

"Says you." Steve said as he looked from Ella and towards Fury."

"How about we get back to why we are all here?" Ella said as she looked down at Fury who where holding a photo in his hand.

"This man declined the Nobel peace prize. He said that peace it not an achievement but a responsibility and it is stuff like this that gives me trust issues." Fury said as he let the photo fall from his hand and onto the table.

"We have to stop the lunch." Natasha said as she looked at the people in the room.

"I don´t think the Council´s accepting my calls anymore." Fury said as he looked at Natasha and at the same time he opened the small suitcase that was on the table beside him.

"What´s that?" Sam asked as looks at what was inside the suitcase.

"Once the helicarriers reach 3,000 feet, they triangulate with insight satellites, becoming fully weaponised. "Hill said as she turned her lab top around for them to see what was one the screen.

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own." Fury said.

"One our two won´t cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of dose ships remains operational, a whole lot of people are gonna die." Hill said.

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is hydra. We have to get past them, insert those server blades and maybe, just maybe we salvag what´s left..."

"We are not salvaging anything. We are not just taking down the carriers, Nick." We are taking down S.h.i.e.l.d." Steve said.

"S.h.i.e.l.d. has nothing to do with this." Fury said.

"You gave me this mission. This is how it ends. S.h.i.e.l.d.s been compromised. You said it yourself. Hydra grew right under your nose and nobody noticed." Steve said.

"Why do you think we are meeting in this cave? I noticed." Fury said.

"How many paid the price before you did?" Steve asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Look, i didn´t know about Barnes." Fury said as he quickly looked towards Ella.

Steve narrowed his eyes as he sees the look Ella and Fury are given each other." But she did." Steve said as he unfolded his arms as he pointed his finger over at Ella.

"She only just found out and i..." Fury started to say when Steve interrupted him.

"Would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that, too?" Steve asked as he looked between Fury and Ella." S.h.i.e.l.d., Hydra, it all goes." Steve said as he looked back at Fury.

"He is right." Hill said with a sad look on her face cause she knew how much s.h.i.e.l.d. meant to Fury.

Fury looked over at Natasha, who nodded her like she was saying Steve was right. Fury looked over at Sam.

"Don´t look at me." Sam said, pointing at himself." I do what he dose, just slower."

"Well... It looks like you are giving the orders now, captain." Fury said as he turned his head towards Ella.

"She stays here." Steve said.

"I am sorry?" Ella said as she took a step towards Steve, but she stopped as Fury placed his hand on her arm cause he didn´t need to have them fighting at a time like this.

"Ella."

Ella looked at Fury like he had lost his mind cause she was only here for one thing and she was not going to let Steve Rogers stand in her way, but she took a step back as she sees Fury´s lips moving and she let out a sigh as she turned to look at Steve.

"Whatever you say Captain." She said as she took a step back." Jack ass." She whispered.

"What was that?" Steve said as he turned around to look at her.

"I didn´t say anything." Ella said." Are you losing your hearing our something?" She asked as she leaned her head to the side." I hear that happens a lot to old people." She said with a smile on her face.

"Ella enough." Fury said as Steve and Sam turned and walked out of the room, but Natasha stood there staring at her with a smile on her face.

"I like you." She said before she turned and follow after Steve and Sam.

"What the hell?" Ella asked as she looks at Fury.

"I need you for something else and you said you wanted Pierce, right?" Fury said as he looks at her.

"Yeah, i want Pierce."

"Good, so lets get ready." Fury said as he tried to get out of the chair, but sat back down as he felt a rush of pain go through is body." A little help."

Ella reached her hand out to Fury so she could help him get to his feet and they walked out of the room to get ready for what was about to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Ella stood by the helicopter as she waited for Fury and she was not happy cause who the hell did Steve Rogers think he was. They guy had only been back for two year and she had been fighting against Hydra for the past 8 years and she would be dammed if she was going to let him take this way from her.

"Damned you look like you are ready for a war." Fury said as he walked towards her and he could see the angry look that was on her face." I know you are still mad about what happened with Rogers, but..."

"He might be your captain, but he is not mine." Ella said as she opened the door and sat down inside the pilot seat and fired the helicopter up.

"You ready?" She asked as she turned her head over her shoulder to look at Fury and she turned back as he nodded his head at her and she lifted the helicopter off the ground and fly towards the Triskelion.

The second Ella got the go ahead she landed the helicopter on the landing ground onto of the Triskelion and she and Fury stepped out of the helicopter and walked into the room to see Natasha standing by a the computer as the two men was pointing guns at Pierce.

"Did you get my flowers?" Pierce asked as he looked between Ell and Fury." Any of you?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

"Don´t." Fury said as he held his hand out to stop Ella from going after Pierce.

"I am really glad you are here, nick." Pierce said.

"Really?" Fury asked as he walked towards Pierce." Because i though you had me killed."

"And me." Ella said as she folded her arms across her chest cause all she wanted was to but a bullet through Pierce´s head and be done with it, but she also knew that Fury need this so she stood back and waited for what was about to happen.

"You know how the games works." Pierce said.

"Why make me head of s.h.i.e.l.d.?" Fury asked.

"Because you are the best at what you do and the most ruthless person i ever meet." Pierce said.

"I did what i did to protect people." Fury said.

"But she did it cause she wanted revenge for what happened to her grandparent during the war and her uncle. So how is she any better then me?" Pierce asked as he looked over at Ella.

"Because she is a good person." Fury said as he took a step closer to Pierce." That is something i can´t say about you."

"Our enemies are your enemies, Nick." Pierce said as he quickly looked towards Ella." And yours." He said as he looked back to Fury.

"Disorder, war, it´s just a matter of time before a dirty bomb goes off in Moscow, or a EMP fries Chicago. Diplomacy? Holding action, a band-aid and you know where i learned that. Bogota. You didn´t ask, you just did what had to be done. I can bring order to the lives of seven billion people by sacrificing twenty million. It´s the next step, Nick, if you have the courage to take it." Pierce said.

"I have the courage not to." Fury said as he grabbed a hold of Pierce´s arm and walked them towards the retinal scanner that was on the glass wall and Pierce tried to move away from it.

"I would stay where i am if i was you." Ella said as she walked towards both men and stopped beside Pierce with her gun pointed at his head.

"You don´t think we wiped your clearance from the system?" pierce said to Fury.

"I know you erased my password. Probably deleted my retinal scan, but if you want to stay ahead of me, Mr. Secretary." Fury said as he removed his eye patch.

"You need to keep both eyes open." Fury said as he turned around and placed his bad eye against the scan.

"Now you." Ella said as she placed her gun against the side of Pierce´s head and Pierce walked towards the scan and their eyes where scanned.

"Alpha level confirmed. Encryption code approved, safeguard removed the computer´s voice said and a smile found it way onto Ella´s lips as she sees the confused look that was on Pierce´s face, and now all the had to do was wait.

"Done." Natasha said a few minuet later and she looked down at the cell phone she had in her hand." And it´s trending."

Ella who had been waiting it all had turned her head towards Pierce and a frown found it way onto her face as she sees him with a cell phone it his hand and she was about to walk towards him when she heard Councilman Singh yell out in pain and then the other Concilman yelled out as well and they both fall to the ground and she lifted her gun towards him along side with Natasha.

"Unless you want a two-inch whole in your sternum, i put that gun down." Pierce said." You as well." He said as he looked at Ell from the corner of his eyes.

"That was armed the moment you pinned that on." Pierce said as he held out the cell phone for Natasha to see.

"Put it down." Fury said to Ella as he and Natasha lowered their own guns.

"What a waste." Pierce said with an angry look on his face as he watches the carriers going down in front of him.

"So, you still on the fence about Rogers chances?" Natasha asked as she looked over at Pierce.

"Time to go, Councilwoman. This way. Come one. You are going to fly me out of here." Pierce said to Natasha.

"You know, there was a time i would have taken a bullet for you." Fury said as he looked over at Ella who stood ready to fire her gun cause he knew she was not about to let Pierce walk out of there.

"You already did." Pierce said with a smile on his face as he looked over at Ella who had her gun pointed at him." Miss Coulson i hope to never cross paths with you again."

"Done." Ella said as she moved her finger down on the trigger, but she stopped as she sees Natasha pressing down on something in her hand a a spark came from the pin on her jacked and she groan as she falls to the ground from the pain of the current that ran through her body.

Pierce looked shocked as he looked down at the phone in his hand as he waited for the phone to reboot so he could presses on it and kill Natasha.

"Any last word." Ella asked as she placed her finger against the trigger and the second he turned she fired her gun and shoot him one.. two.. times in the chest and he stumbled backwards and fall through the glass and lands on the ground covered in glass.

"Take care of her." Ella said as she walked towards Pierce and she looks down at him.

"You know." Pierce said as he looked up at Ella with a smile on his face." He never loved you, you were is mission and..." Pierce didn´t get to finish his sentence cause she fired her gun and shot him a third time.

"Ella, we need to go." Fury said as he helped Natasha to her feet.

"You go." Ella said as she looked over her shoulder and sees the confused look on Fury´s face.

"It´s been good working with you." She said with a smile on her face.

"You too" Fury said with a nod of his head as he turned with Natasha and walked towards the helicopter.

"Hail Hydra." Ella heard Pierce say and she turns around just as his eyes closed.

"One down." Ella said as she walked out of the room." One more to go." She said as she raised her gun as two men came with their guns raised came towards her and she fired it her gun, hitting the man on the right in the chest and she quickly pointed it at the other man and fired it, shooting him in the head.

She walked past their body´s as she placed her finger against the ear piece in her ear." Where am i going?" She asked as she ran towards the staircase.

"The server room is on the lower levels." There was a pause before the voice continued." You are not going to make it."

"Watch me." Ella said as she ran down the stair, hoping she would make it before the building fall down around her.

She was almost out of breath as she reached the server room and she pulled the memory stick out of her pocked and placed it in the main frame computer.

She placed her finger against her ear."Do your magic." She said as she waited for the files to be transferred to the stick and she jumped as she felt some of the ceiling falling down around her.

"You done!" She yelled.

"Almost... Done."

"Go!" The voice yelled.

Ella pulled the sick out and ran as fast as she could towards the stairs and she ran up the stair just as the staircase started to break apart behind her and she ran out of the door to the lobby as the ceiling came crashing down on top of the staircase.

"That was to close." She said looked at the now destroyed staircase and she took a deep breath as she ran towards a large group of s.h.i.e.l.d. people ran out of the lobby and she walked closely to them in hops that she would not be seen and she let out a breath as she was out side and she ran as quickly as she could through the court yard and then she vanished amongst the many people.

Two days later, somewhere else in the world.

Ella drove up the path that would lead her to the house she was headed to and she parked the car in the driveway and stepped out of her car and closed it behind her just as the front door of the house was opened and a little girl with long brown hair ran out of the house and she screamed with happiness when she sees who it was.

"Aunt Ella." The girl yelled as she ran towards her aunt who had her arms open for her to jump in to.

"Hey sweet girl." Ella said as she swung the little girl around, but the smile that was on the girl´s face vanished as she sees the bruises on her aunt´s face.

"You are hurt?"

"I am fine sweet pea." Ella said as she placed a kiss on top of the girls hair before she placed her back on the ground and help her hand out for her to take.

"Where is your mom?" Ella asked as the walked towards the house.

"She is inside working."

"And what are you doing?" Ella asked as they walked inside the house.

"She was getting ready for her bath." A man´s voice said and Ella laughed out loud as she sees the pout on the girls face.

"But daddy."

"Addy."

"Fine." Addy turned to her aunt." When are you leaving?"

"Not before i get a chance to tuck you in." She said with a smile as she point her finger towards the stairs." But first..."

"I am going..." Addy yelled as she hurried up the stairs.

"It is good to see you Ella." The man said as he leaned into place a kiss on her cheek.

"You too, Adam." Ella said.

"She is in the study." Adam said before he turned and walked up the stairs.

Ella walked though the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers before she headed towards the study." Hey." She said as she walked inside the room and sat down beside her sister and handled a beer over to her.

"Hey." Her sister said as she took the beer and they clashed them together before talking a sip.

"Give me." Her sister said as she made a come here movement with her hand and Ella reached her hand inside the pocked of her pants and pulled out the memory stick.

"Let´s see what we got." She said as she placed it into her laptop.

"Sophie you don´t have to do this." Ella said as she placed her hand on top of her sisters hand.

"They are my family to" Sophie said with a smile as she turned her head towards the screen as she moved her fingers over the keyboard and Ella only had to wait a few minuet.

"Look at this." Sophie said as she pointed her finger at the screen.

"What am i looking at?" Ella asked as she sees many names on the screen.

"This is people that s.h.i.e.l.d. things are a member of Hydra." Sophie said.

"Arnold Brown, Richard Fisk, Silvermane, Baron wolfgang von Strucker, Viper..." Ella looked over at her sister before looking back at the names again."

"What is it?"

"I have heard these four names before, but i have never hear about a Viper before our these." She said as she pointed her finger at the names and she as shocked to see how many names she had never heard about before and it shook her to the core cause that meant she was nowhere near done.

"It´s not your job to..."

"If i don´´t then who will?" Ella said as she tuned her head to her sister.

"S.h.i.e.l.d.? Interpol?" Sophie said.

"There is no more S.h.i.e.l.d. after what happened in D.C. and Interpol, i don´t know." Ella said with a shake of her head." They wanted me to run the task force, but after Clara and John.."

"They cleared you for that, right?"

"yeah, but i don´t know who to trust anymore." Ella said as she pointed her hand towards the screen." They are everywhere."

"You can´t kept up this one woman army shit, you need to find someone you can trust before this kills you and we have already lost to much to these fuckers!" Sophie said.

"Like who?"

"Captain America...What?" Sophie asked with a raised eyebrow as she hears Ella laughing.

"He is to much of a ass to listen to anything i have to say." She said as she took another sip of her beer.

"What happened?" Sophie asked.

"I.." Ella closed her mouth as they heard a knock on the door and they both turned to see Adam standing there.

"Addy wants her aunt."

"That is me." Ella said with a smile on her face as she got out of the chair and walked out of the room.

"So?" Adam said as he leaned against the doorway.

"What?"

"Was she there?"

"There as in?" Sophie asked as she looked over at her husband.

"In D.C. It is all over the news."

"Adam."

"I want this to stop Sophie!" Adam said as he walked into the room." We have a daughter and.."

"She is my sister.."

"I know." Adam said with a sigh." But Addy..."

"She would die for Addy you know that, you already know what she has done for us. What she did for Addy.

"I know and i will always be in her debt for that, but baby she is going to get herself killed and i know what it will do to you, your parents and Addy. I saw what it did to you all when Phil was killed.

"She is doing this to protect us."

"But who is going to protect her?"

"I will." Sophie said.

"And that is why this need to stop!" Adam said as he slammed his hand down on the table." Stop it our i will." Adam said he turned and walked out of the room.

Deep down Sophie knew Adam was right, but she could not let her sister fight this war by herself cause she was not ready to say goodbye to her sister.


	7. Chapter 7

"There´s a woman chained the wall in here." She heard a voice called out and she knew it was not one of the men that had been watching over her cause she was never going to forget their voices.

"A woman"" She heard an all to familiar voice saying.

"It´s Captain jack ass." Ella said as she kept her head down cause she didn´t have the strength to lift her head cause she was so tried and in so much pain.

"Ella?" Steve said with a shocked look on his face cause he had been told my Fury that she had been in the building when he and Natasha had left.

"A little help?" She said as she pointed to the chain that was around her foot and she let out a hiss as she felt her ribs hurt from turning to fast.

Steve dropped his shield as he walked towards her, and he got down on his knees as he placed his fingers on her chin so he could get a better look at her and what he saw made him sick to his stomach.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Steve said more to himself then the others.

"You should see the other guy." Ella said as she opened her good eye so she could look at him"

"I am getting you out of her." Steve said as he placed a hand on each side of her face as he gave her a quick smile before he stood and walked over and grabbed his shield witch he had dropped the second she had looked up at him cause he had not expected her there and he turned back and swung his shield down on the chain that they had but around her foot to stop her from trying to escape.

Ella tried to stand on her feet, but her legs gave away from underneath her and she groaned out as she felt the pain from not being able to stand for long time.

"I got you." Steve said as he turned and shoved his shield into Tony´s chest, trying back around Steve bowed down." Put your arms around me." Steve said and the second he felt her arms moved around his neck, he got back on his feet and hurried out of the room with Ella in his arms.

Steve walked down the hallway and as he turned the corner, he sees Sam and Natasha coming towards him." Is that a woman?" Sam asked with a shocked look on his face cause they had not seen anyone in the past hour they had been there.

"Phil´s niece." Steve said as he walked past they two of them.

"Did he say Phil´s niece?" Tony asked as he looked over at Sam and Natasha.

"She was helping us back in D.C." Natasha said as she turned her head over her shoulder to see Steve pushing the door open with his foot, before she turned back to Tony.

"Fury had been trying to get in touch with her after D.C. but she was not answering his call so he assumed she went into hiding right after.

"But what is she doing way out here?" Sam asked as he looked between Tony and Natasha.

"I don´t know, but what ever it was something important must have brought her out here." Natasha said as she heard Steve´s voice in her ear telling them to get moving.

"Let´s go." Natasha said with a nod of her head and the three of them walked out of the building and headed towards the jet that was a few meters away from the building.

"How is she doing?" Steve asked Dr. cho." As he walked into the room to find the doctor standing there looking at Ella with a worried look over her face.

"She is lucky that you guys found her when you did." She said as she turned to Steve.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked as he walked over and stood on the other side of the bed as he looked down at Ella.

"When she was scannede it showed she has a least three broken ribs and a punctured lung and two broken fingers, and from what i could get out of her before she fall asleep she had been there a couple of days before you found her.

"But she will be okay? Right?" Steve asked with a worried look on his face as he looked up at the doctor.

"She is going to need a lot of time to heal and not just from her wounds, but mentally as well." The doctor said." The really did a number on her."

A few days later.

Sam was standing in the doorway as he looked into the room with a worried look on his face as he sees Steve sleeping in the chair beside Ella´s bed.

"How long has this been going on?" Sam asked to who ever had walked up behind him.

"He as been spending most of his time here, he only leaves to eat and shower." Sam heard Natasha say.

"That was three days ago." Sam said as he turned his head so he could look at Natasha." Ha anyone tried to talk to him about.."

"It´s Steve we are talking about." Natasha said as she turned her head as she heard groaning coming from inside the room and she sees Ella trying to sit up, but she falls back down on the bed.

"Steve!" She yelled as she hurried into the room as Steve quickly opened his eyes to see Natasha walking towards the Ella´s bed and he turned his head to see Ella was looking at him with her eyes open.

"Ella." Steve said as he jumps out of the chair and walks over and stand beside her bed." How are you feeling?" Steve asked as he placed his hand over her that was laying on the bed.

"I feel like i got run over by a truck and it won." She said and she gets confused for a second as to how she was staring at Steve Rogers." How long has i been out?"

"Three days." Steve said.

"I have to.." Ella said as she once again tried to sit up." Fucking hell!" She yelled out as she pressed her hand down on her chest.

"You have a punctured lung so you should probably lay back down." Steve told her.

"Maybe that is a good idea." Ella said as she let out a sigh of relief as the pain slowly vanished as she laid back down against the pillow.

"What were you doing at a Hydra base?" Natasha asked.

"Nat." Steve said, shaking his head cause this was not the right time for this."

"It´s okay." Ella said as she tried to sip up again, but second a hiss slipped past her lips, she felt a hand against her back and she looked up to see Steve looking down at her as he helped her sit up.

"Thank you." Ella said with a small smile on her face.

"You are welcome." Steve said as he smiled back at her and the started at each other until a fingers was snapping at them to get their attention and the both turned heir head to see Sam and Natasha looking at them.

"The hydra bass?" Natasha said.

"I had some information a bout a secret hydra bass and i was following up on it and..."

"How did you come by that information?" Steve asked.

"Really?" Ella asked as she looked towards Natasha who smiled at her before she looked back at Steve.

"You stole it from s.h.i.e.l.d. that day. That is why you told Fury to leave you?"

"I would not say stole..."

"You stole secret document from s.h.i.e.l.d.!" Steve asked as he folded his arms across his chest as he stared her down.

"I borrowed."

" Were you going to give it back?"

"Maybe." Ella said as she looked up at Steve and sees him raising his eyebrow." Fine i stole it, but.." Ella said as she pointed her finger between Steve and Natasha." It´s not like you guys were going to be using it anytime soon."

"What kind of document did you take?" Sam asked.

"Names and places that s.h.i.e.l.d. had been collected over the years. Names of people the knew to be hydra over suspected to be hydra and known location of hydra basses around the world."

"Why this one?" Steve asked.

"The better question is why where you there?" Ella asked as she looked at the three of them.

"We were looking for someone." Steve answered.

"The winter soldier, right?" Ella asked as she looked over at Steve.

"How did you know that?" Steve asked as he unfolded his arms as he looked over at Sam before looking back at her.

"Because he was there when the woke him up around the same time the found you in the ice."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked cause this was the first piece of information he had gotten on Bucky in weeks.

"Yeah i am sure." She said as she rubbed a hand across her stomach.

"When we arrived there was nothing to suspect that anyone had been there in years." Sam said.

"That is cause the emptied the place out the second the got word that you guys was on your way."

"Okay." Steve as he rubbed his eyes." Then how..."

"Before the caught me i swallowed the memory stick and don´t ever do that cause it hurts like hell going down." Ella said as she once again rubbed a hand across her stomach.

"Then why didn´t we find it when we scanned you?"

"How the hell should i know that, maybe cause the doctor has something to hide." Ella said annoyed.

"I trust Dr. Cho. We all do." Steve said when all of the sudden he looked over at Natasha with a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" Natasha asked, seeing the look on Steve´s face.

"Dr. Cho said when she was scanned."

"So you think someone else scanned her and saw the memory stick?" Natasha asked.

"There is only one way to find out." Steve said.

"I am on it." Natasha said as she turned and hurried out of the room.

"Can i go back to sleep cause i am tired." Ella asked as she laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Ella." Steve said as he placed his hand on her face." Open your eyes for a second."

"What?" She said as she open her eyes and looked at Steve.

"What name were you after?" Steve asked.

"Viper."

"Viper?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Ella said as she closed her eyes.

"One more question." Steve said.

"What now." Ella said sounding like a small child.

"What´s vipers real name?"

"I don´t know, that´s what i was trying to find out, but she was one one phone a lot with someone she called Sin." Ella said letting out a sigh." Can i sleep now?"

"Yeah, Sleep." Steve said as he caressed her cheek with a smile on his face." What?" Steve asked as he looked up to find Sam smiling at him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What´s with the smile?"

"You like her?"

"I don´t know her." Steve said as he sat back down on the chair that had been his home for the past few days.

"There is something about her that has you sleeping in a chair, it is like you are her watch guard."

"I don´t know." Steve said as he moved a hand down his face." You should have seen her inside that room, she didn´t look anything like the woman we meet that day with Fury, she looked so broken and lost and it.." Steve stopped talking cause he could look go back to that place again.

"Like?" Sam asked.

"She looked just like Bucky did when i found him strapped to that table when i found him and the others." So strong on the outside, but on the inside so broken and scared.

"So she is like your Bucky?"

"I don´t know, i guess. Dose that even make sense?" Steve asked with a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah, i guess it dose. You want to save her from the big bad world, but i don´t think she is the kind of woman that wants saving." Sam said.

" She is going to have to deal with it."

"I can´t wait for see that happening." Sam said with a smile.

"Get out of here." Steve said with a laugh cause he knew Sam was right, but Steve could not let go of the feeling he gotten when he had found her chain and beating.

Steve wanted to help her and he didn´t know why, maybe it was because he had read up on her and found out she was a lot like him, she wanted people to be safe and she would do anything to protect the people she loved and she had given up so much just like he had, but what bothered him the most was the fact that she had gotten rid of so many hydra members more than anyone had ever done and no one out side this world knew about the thing she had done.


	8. Chapter 8

Ella were sitting on a park bench as she looked out over the water, she had needed sometime away from the avengers, mostly she need sometime away from Steve.

Steve and been watching her every move this past week and as sweet as it was, she need sometime for herself before she was going to lose her mind. Ella let a sigh fall from her lips as she moved her sunglasses and placed them on the top of her head so she could feel the sun on her face, but the relive was short lived as she felt someone was watching her and she so didn´t need any trouble right now, she through as she leaned down to grab the knife she had hidden on the back of her boot.

Ella "You are a hard woman to track down." A all to familiar voice said as she let go of the knife as she sat back up so she could turned her head over her shoulder and everything that had been on her mind vanished and as she started into her dead uncle´s face.

"Come with the territory." Ella said as she got of the bench." You look good for a man who has been dead for over three years." Ella said as she looked over at the woman that stood by his side.

"El." Phil said as he took a step towards her, but he stopped as he sees her backing away from him and he can see the tears she was trying so hard to hold back and deep down it breaks his heart cause it was all because of him.

"What do you want!?" Ella asked as she looked down at the folder he had in his hand." You are here cause you want something from be, right?"

"I didn´t have a choice." Phil said begging her to understand, but how could she when he himself didn´t understand fully what had happened after he was killed by Loki.

"There is always a choice, you just made they wrong one!?" Ella yelled as she wiped the tear that had falling away with the back of her hand.

"Dose the name Richard Fisk mean anything to you?" The woman beside Phil asked.

"What!?" Ella asked as she turned her head towards the woman.

"A couple of weeks ago, we found a known member of hydra´s inner circle dead in his apartment in Las Vegas."

"Why do you ask?" Ella asked.

"It was you, wasn´t it?" Phil said.

"So what if it was?" Ella said as she looked between Phil and the woman." He was bad and he needed to be killed and it is not like i am going to lose sleep over it."

"Why did have to torture him." The woman said.

"Sky, enough." Phil said as he quickly looked towards her before looking back at Ella.

"You are new at this, right?" Ella asked as she leaned her head to the side."Let me tell you something when dealing with hydra." Ella said as she lifted up her shirt for then to see her stomach was covered in with blue and dark purple bruises and she moved the shirt back down when she sees their eyes wide at what they were seeing.

"the would torture you in a heard beat just for the fun of it and they don´t care who it is as long as they get what the want from you."

"What happened?" Phil asked.

"Why?" Ella asked with a confused look on her face.

"El, come one." Phil said with a sad look on his face.

"Tell me what you came here for?"

"We have a rogue inside of s.h.i.e.l.d. and we were told that Fisk knew who it was and that is why we needed him alive." Sky said.

"Oh i can tell you who that is." Ella said with a laugh as she through back to her meeting with the former s.h.i.e.l.d. agent and she so wanted the bitch gone and maybe they could take care of that problem for her.

"Who?" Phil and Sky asked at the same time cause this was the lead they had been waiting for.

"Fontaine."

"I don´t believe you." Sky said cause she had meet that woman a few times and she liked her. There was no way that she was the rouge agent they had been hunting for the past year.

"I don´t care if you believe me, i really don´t." Ella said as she looked over at Phil." I should know if she was since she spend a lot of time torturing me."

"She did that to you?" Phil asked cause he could not believe that Valentina could have been turned, but Phil also knew that Ella would never lie about something as important like this.

"For two whole days." Ella said as she looked down at the phone in her hands as she felt it shake and she looked at it to see it was a massage for Steve asking her where she was.

"I have to go our Steve will come looking for me."

"Steve as in Captain America?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." Ella said as she looked between them." Is there anything i can do for you agents." Ella asked and she sees the both of them standing there not saying anything.

"Well, then." Ella said as she moved her sunglasses over her eyes." Let´s not do this anytime soon." She said as she turned around and started to walk away, but she stopped as she felt a hand on her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"What?" Ella asked as she turned her head to the side to see it was Phil.

"Just read this, please." Phil begged her as he hold the folder out for her to take." I knew i was not going to make you listen to me so in here is everything you want to know." Phil said.

"I don´t care cause..."

"Please just read it and you will understand why i could not tell you anything." Phil said.

"Fine." Ella said as she took the folder from him and walked away from them as she hurried out of the park and tears fall behind her sunglasses cause she still remembered the laugh that had come from that bitch when she had told her that her uncle Phil was still alive and she had not wanted to believe it until now.

Back at Stark tower, Steve was getting worried cause it had been a couple of hours since she had massaged him back, letting him know she was on her way back.

"She should have been back by now." Steve said as he turns his head towards Sam with a worried look all over his face.

"I am more surprised that you didn´t have a couple of guys following her...Wait." Sam said with a smile on his face." You did, didn´t you?"

"They lost her, the second she stepped foot out of the tower and they have not been able to track her down."

"You got it bad, dud." Sam said with a laugh.

"Who´s got it bad?" Natasha asked as she walked into the room.

"Steve had Ella followed." Sam said as he pointed his finger at Steve." What?" Sam asked as he sees the look Steve was given him.

"She is a trained agent, Steve." Natasha said as she grabbed poured herself a cup of coffee." There´s a reason she was put on that task force, she knows how to take care of herself."

"She is still recovering from her.." Steve closed his mouth as he heard Jarvis voice come online.

"Captain Rogers, you wanted me to inform you when Miss Coulson has returned."

"Yeah." Steve said.

" She is as we speak walking towards her room."

"Thank you Jarvis." Steve said as he walked out of the room, leaving Natasha and Sam looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

"He´s got it bad." Natasha said before taking a sip of the coffee cup she had in her between her hands.

"I know." Sam said.


	9. Chapter 9

Ella sat on the couch as as she listen to the voice mail that her former boss had left and she could not believe what she was hearing, she had been acquitted for the killed of John and Clara since they had found out that John and Clara had been working along side hydra all these years. but what made her heart beat faster was the fact that they wanted to reinstated her as an agent, they wanted her to run the task force, however she wanted.

Ella placed the cell phone down on the coffee table and she moved her feet up on the couch so she could moved her hands around them as she placed her head on top of her knees and she don´t know how long she had been sitting there when she hears a knock on the door to her room.

"Come in." She said as she looked towards the door and she sees Steve walking inside the room.

"You okay?" Steve asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I have been acquitted for the killing of my teammates whit them being hydra and they want to reinstated me and have me run the task force.

"This is what you wanted, right?" Steve asked as he felt his heart starting to beat faster and faster at the through of her leaving.

"The truth?"

"Always." Steve said as he walked over and sat down beside her on the couch.

"I don´t what i want anymore." Ella said with a sigh." Losing Phil made me a little crazy as you know."

"Maybe a bit." Steve said with a smile." Hey." Steve said as she slapped him on the shoulder." you said it yourself." Steve said with a laugh as he sees the smile that was on her face.

"True." Ella said as the smile vanished and it was replaced with a serious look." I am tried of not knowing who i can trust cause the people i trusted the most turned out to be working for hydra.

"You can trust me."Steve said as he placed his hand over hers and gave it a soft squeeze and he felt his heart break as he sees tears fall down her cheek and he wonder how they came here cause a few mouths ago he could not stand her, but here they were and Steve wanted nothing more then to take her into his arms and protect her from the world.

"How did we end up here?" Ella asked as moved her hand out from underneath his so she could wiped the tears away from her eyes." A few mouths ago i could not stand you and after this past week i think you are the only man in my life that i know who wont stab me in the back."

"I was thinking the same thing." Steve said as he took a deep breath cause what he was about to say could chance all of that." I don´t want you to go."

"What?" Ella asked as she sees the nervous look on Steve´s face." You okay?...Steve..." But before she could finish her what she was going to say, Steve placed a hand on each of her cheeks and he placed his lips against hers in a soft kiss as he whispers against her lips.

"Stay here with me."

"Steve.."

Steve kissed her again to stop her from saying anything and he placed all of what he was feeling into it and he was about to pull away when he felt her lips was not moving, but as he was pulling away, he felt her place her hand on the back of his head as she pulled him back and a smile was on his face cause this time she was kissing him back, but this kiss was different form the last one, but Steve didn´t care cause he wanted her and he had not wanted to be with anyone ever since Peggy and how he had found someone and he was not about to let her slip out of his hand before he had hat a chance to get to really know her.

"Steve." Ella said as she placed her forehead against his as the both tried to caught their breath.

"Stay." Steve whispered.

"I don´t work well with others as you know." Ella said as she pulled her head a little back so she could look into his eyes.

"It all starts with trust." Steve said as he placed his hand on her cheek as he caressed it." do you trust me?"

"Yes." Ella said as she felt a tear fall down her cheek." And it scared the hell out of me."

"Then stay, work with us."

"I am not like you Steve i have done some bad things that i know i have to pay for someday and.."

Steve placed a finger on her lips to stop her from saying anything else." We have all done thing we are not proved of, but that doesn´t make you a bad person, it makes you human."

"Are you telling me that Captain America have done bad things cause i find that hard to believe."

"I have done something during the war that i am not proved of, but i did it cause i believe in what i was doing and maybe looking back there was something i could have done differently." Steve said with a sad look on his face as he through back to the things he had done during the war.

Ella was about to say something with there was a knock on the door and they both turned heir heads as the door to her room opened and Sam and Natasha walked in and they stopped in their track as they see how close Steve and Ella were.

"Is this a bad time?" Sam asked with a smile on his face as he sees the annoyed look Steve is given him.

"No, no." Ella said with a waved of her hand." What is it?"

"We location on the nurse." Natasha said.

"Let´s go get her." Steve said as he moved to stand as he held his hand out to Ella." You coming?"

"Steve."

"It all starts with trust."

"What is going on?" Sam whispered to Natasha."

"Don´t know, but i think we are about to have a new teammate." She said as she sees Ella reach her hand out to Steve.

Ella was checking her weapons, making sure everything was in order and she looked down at the gun in her hand as she felt it shack and she quickly placed it back onto the table.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked as he had been watching her from where he had been standing." If you are not ready.."

"No." Ella said as she looked up at Steve." I can do this." She said as she looked down at the gun and grabbed it and backed it behind her back.

"You sure?" Steve asked with a worried look on his face cause maybe he had been pushing her to far to soon.

"Yeah, i am sure."

"Then lets go." Steve said.

20 minute later. Steve, Natasha, Sam and Ella stood out side the apartment building where the nurse was living and Ella was already getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You okay?" Natasha asked as she sees the nervous look on Ella´s face.

"Something is not right." Ella said as she looked over at the others cause this building looked familiar to her and she could not figure out why.

"You have been here before?" Sam asked.

"I...I don´t..." Ella closed her mouth as she sees the front door of the building being open and a woman who´s photo she had seen so many times over the years stepped out a woman she had killed years ago.

"Ella." Steve placed his hand on her shoulder cause she was staring at the woman like she had seen a ghost." What is it? Ella talk to me." Steve said.

Before Steve over the others could do anything, Ella slapped Steve´s hand away and walked across the street and she was almost hit by a passing car and as she kept on walking towards the woman, she could hear Steve calling out her name.

The woman turned her head as she heard a man yelling out and she was shocked at first that they had found her so quickly, but it vanished and was replaced with a smile as she sees Ella walking towards her with a gun pointing at her.

"Ella Coulson alive and well." She said as she looked around her to see people was running to get away from what ever was going on.

"I Killed you." Ella said and she hated the fact that she sounded like a scared kid.

"You almost did, but i was lucky to have friends in the right places." The woman said as she turned her head to see the two avengers and their friend standing on the other side of the street.

"So you are with the avengers? That is a big step up from Interpol." She said as she looked back at Ella and she could see the shocked look on Ella´s face and she laughed.

"That is right, i have been watching you all theses years, who do you think got dear John to betray you, hmm?"

"You are hydra?"

"My dear." The woman said with a smile on her face." I so smart, but so stupid at the same time."

"Shut up!" Ella yelled." I was just a child."

"A child that the winter soldier could not kill."

"What?" Ella asked with a confused look.

"I wanted to know what made you so special that the soldier could not kill you. You were the one mission that he could not finish and i wanted to know what he saw in you, how was i supposed to know that your dear uncle Phil was an s.h.i.e.l.d. agent.

"You bitch." Ella yelled as she clocked her gun as she got ready to fire her gun.

"Ella don´t." She heard Steve yelled.

"You should listen to the captain. We don´t want to make an international crisis on the street of New York, now do we?"

"I don´t care." Ella said as a tear fall down her cheek as she got ready to fire, but before she could the gun was ribbed from her hand and she was pushed back.

"Get her put of here!" Steve yelled at Sam before he turned back to face the woman.

"Captain America." The woman said with a smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

"Why don´t you ask your friend, she and i go way back."

"I am asking you." Steve demanded.

" Scarlet Sarkissian." She said as she turned her head to see the side and then she looked up before she looked back at Steve to see him doing the same.

"Now you are going to let me go."

"Not happening." Natasha said as she moved to grab Scarlet, but Steve stopped her as he sees the red dot that was pointing at her chest.

"Don´t." Steve said as he looked down at her chest and Natasha did the same before she let Steve pull her back to stand beside him.

"This is not over." Steve told Scarlet.

"I would be disappointed if it was." She said with a smile on her face." Until next time." Scarlet said as she turned and walked down the street.

"What the hell did just happen?" Natasha asked as she turned to Steve.

"I don´t know." Steve asked as he watch Scarlet walked towards black car and she stopped and turned around and looked at them for a few second before she got inside the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve was sitting standing in the conference room along side Tony as he waited for the director of Interpol to answer the conference call and they didn´t have to wait long before a man appeared on the screen.

"Mister Stark, Captain Rogers." The man said as he looked between the two avengers.

"Director Larson." Tony said.

"What can i do for you gentlemen?" Larson said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Dose the name Scarlet Sarkissian ring any bell?"" Steve said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Hold on." Larson said as he pushed his chair away from his desk and walked out of the screen and they could hear him closing the door and a few second later he sat back down in his chair." Why do you want to know about Sarkissian, she has been dead for over 23 years?"

"If she has been dead for that long then how do you know of her?" Tony asked as he walked over to stand beside Steve as the waited for the man to answer his question.

"Cause she was the woman that kidnapped Ella when she was 8 years old." Larson said as he rubbed a hand over his eyes cause he could still remember everything from that case. It had been one of the worse cases he had ever worked on.

"Ella was kidnapped as a child?" Steve asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Twice." Larson said, holding up two fingers.

"What happened?" Tony asked as he walked over and sat down behind the conference room table and Steve did the same cause he could see by the look on Larson´s face that he was not going to like what he was hearing.

"the first time she was taken was back in 1992, she was walking home from school, but she never showed, she was found a mouth later by two men hunting in the forest and after that happened her parents wanted the family to have a chance so they moved to New York and everything was going well for about three years.."

"She was taken for the second time." Steve asked as he with a angry look on his face cause he could only imagine how scared she most have been.

"She was taken from her bedroom and this time she was missing for about two weeks later Ella walked into a police station covered in blood and when the officer asked her what had happened she told them she had killed the woman that had kidnapped her and they asked her to show then where it had happened and showed them where she had been kept and they found a woman laying dead on the floor, she had been shoot twice."

Larson leaned back in his chair." Why are you asking..."

" She was been held in an apartment on the lower east side of Manhattan." Steve asked as he turned turned his head towards Tony before looking back at Larson.

"Yeah." Larson asked with a shocked look on his face as he looked between them." Who did you know that?" He asked.

"Cause we were there looking for a woman who had been working for Stark as a nurse and when we showed up Ella got this wired look on her face and then a woman stepped out of the apartment building and she ran across the street and pulled a gun on her.

"Don´t say it." Larson said as he pointed an angry finger at Steve." Scarlet Sarkissian is dead."

"Then how is she walking around the street of New York alive and very much kicking?" Tony asked, leaning his head to the side.

"I was there when the coroner showed us the body for Ella to identify and she did. That woman that was laying dead on the table was Scarlet Sarkissian." Larson said.

"Then how is she alive!?" Steve asked as he slammed his fist hard down on the table."

"I don´t know." Larson said with a scared look on his face cause everything about that case had him freaked out from the very cause he had known who Sarkissian was and he had been sworn to kept it a secret.

"Who are you protecting?" Tony asked as he moved out of the chair as he walked closer to the screen." You know something and for some reason you wont tell us so i am asking you again, who are you protecting?"

"Phil made me promised that She was never going to find out why she was taken and.."

"Wait..wait a second." Tony said waving his hand up at the screen." You talking about Phil Coulson?"

"Yeah, but you have to understand..."

"Understand what!" Steve said as he to walked towards the screen.

"We found something in the apartment that was never put into the evidence.."

"What?" Steve and Tony asked.

"A file was found about a project called winters bride and it had Ella´s photo in it along side, they wanted to use her to control someone the only named in the file as the asset."

"I want the file." Steve said.

"I am sorry..."

"You are going to give us the file or i am going to have a talk with your boss about how you have been holding back evidence.."

"Are you threatening me!?" Larson asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"yeah i am threatening you." Tony told the man.

Larson ran his hand over his face." Give me 24 hours."

"24 hours and if the file is not in my hand by then, heads will roll starting with yours." Tony said as he pointed his finger at the screen and a second later he turned it off as he looked over at Steve.

"Why the hell would the be looking for a bride for your old pal?" Tony asked.

"I don´t know." Steve said with an angry looking on his face." But i am going to fine out." He said as he turned and walked out of the conference room.


End file.
